Una noche en el bar
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Tres pequeños relatos de las escenas curiosas que pueden ocurrir en un bar de mala muerte en aquel frió, pero acogedor, pueblo. Para Yukimura.


WOLOWI! Aqui estoy yo despues de tanto tiempo con un fic dedicado a Yukimura :DDD que se lo debia desde su cumple TTATT perdon por a demora y que el fic caresca de "amor entre personajes", pero quise intentar algo diferente esta vez, no se si les gustara. Espero que lo disfruten, en especial tu Yukimura. Y no es como que Tsubaki no quioera que Kaoru tambien lo disfrute... claro que no XDXD

Tsubaki: Calla, estupida.

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

* * *

**Una noche en el bar**

_El hermano responsable y el compañero de aula:_

El liquido paso de largo su garganta dejando una sensación seca de por medio. Ni siquiera entendía por qué bebía. De seguro era esa ley que dice que si tus amigos beben, tú también debes hacerlo.

- Kenny, ya levántate- una mano grande sacudió el hombro de la persona a su lado, que en realidad no era su amigo, pero si un conocido. Aun así a Kevin no pudo haberle valido menos eso; él había llegado ahí con su grupo, Kenny bebía independientemente.

- Déjame Kevin…- se quejo de forma ahogada el rubio.

El asiático se extraño, él no le hacía nada. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al castaño que antes zarandeaba a Kenny contestarle.

- Apúrate o te escupiré.- soltó indiferente.

¿Qué clase de amenaza era aquella? Ahora que lo veía… aquel chico, notoriamente mayor que ellos, tenía facciones similares a las de Kenny y a las de esa niña que de vez en cuando veían con Kenny. ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si, Karen.

Y hablando de Karen, ella se encontraba en la puerta del bar viendo como un ebrio le decía a un tipo que recién había entrado "Eres mi mejor amigo" para luego señalar a la chica y decir "tú también" y sin más, seguirse ahogando en su alcohol.

La niña aguantaba las carcajadas.

Regreso su atención a la mesa al ver que Kenny se levantaba, apoyándose en el castaño. Antes de darse cuenta, había sostenido la muñeca de Kenny.

- ¿Quién eres?- había salido de sus labios con algo de brusquedad, más de la que hubiera querido.

- …- el otro chico le miro atentamente, para después, de forma suave, apartar su mano de la muñeca del rubio.- no tienes de que preocuparte, soy su hermano.

- ¿Quién eres?- esta vez pregunto más suave.

El mayor arqueo una ceja. No recuerda que su hermanito mencionara a un amigo con aquellos rasgos, mucho menos lo haya llevado a casa. Y es que él ya conocía como la palma de su mano a los amigos de sus hermanos debido a que no tienen muchos y si no está estudiando o trabajando, está encerrado en casa.

Le pareció bien que este amigo se preocupe por su hermano, tanto como para preguntar nombre y todo.

- Kevin McCormick.

- Kevin Stoley- susurro.

- ¿Qué?

- Ese es mi nombre. Kevin Stoley.

El mayor levanto una ceja, dándose cuenta de la obvia coincidencia.

- Bueno… gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, Kevin.

El mencionado asintió y vio partir a los tres hermanos.

El mayor no se percato que en ningún momento el asiático tuvo interés por Kenny, pero por algún motivo, no quería quedar mal con el primogénito de los McCormick.

-o-o-o-o-

_Baño masculino:_

A Clyde no le intereso hacia donde miraba Kevin ni lo que hacia Token, mucho menos la especie de tensión que había entre Tweek y Craig a la hora de estar tomados. Cuando esos dos se sentaban a conversar con tranquilidad; Tweek sin sus temblores y Craig sin su ceño fruncido.

Lo único que quería era orinar.

Sin esperar mucho se dejo guiar por sus pies hacia el baño más cercano ignorando el "¿Quieres que te acompañe?" de Token. La verdad es que el castaño ya se había tomado cuatro vasos de licor y no sentía el alcohol en su organismo, lo cual le decepcionaba. Se supone que lo divertido de beber es perder la conciencia de borracho.

Solo al notar que había una segunda presencia en el baño fue que se percato que YA había llegado al baño. _Je_, quizá si estaba un poco ebrio…

La persona de complexión grande le daba la espalda mientras se le veía concentrado en la porcelana del urinario o en si lograba atinarle bien. Un balanceo en la cabeza ajena hizo ver a Clyde que quizá aquella persona estaba ya completamente tomada, es decir, ¿Quién se duerme de pie al frente de un urinario en un baño público de un bar clase media baja?

Aunque para el castaño eso no tenía nada que ver con él. Un poco y hasta olvidaba lo que llego a hacer ahí en primer lugar.

Se acerco al urinario y bajo su cierre de pantalón, permitiendo al fin que sus necesidades básicas fueran liberadas. Dio un suspiro de satisfacción.

Una risa a su lado lo retuvo y vio hacia su derecha, sorprendiéndose del hecho que la persona "borracha" era nada más y nada menos que el culón de su clase.

Eric Cartman.

- ¡Tsk!- Clyde chasqueo la lengua regresando su vista a su propio urinario, pero viendo de reojo el de su compañero.

¡Wow! Quién diría que Eric la llegaría a tener tan grande.

-o-o-o-o-

_¿Amor de amigas?:_

No tiene idea de en qué momento su cabeza choco con el hombro de la rubia a su lado. Sabe que Bebe no está lo suficientemente cansada ni borracha como para pasar de alto tal acción, pero por su falta de reacción Wendy supuso que no le molestaría tenerla apoyada en su hombro, ni que sus brazos estén rodeando el brazo ajeno.

O que el olor a alcohol dejo de importar.

Lo único que importaba es que Bebe se pego más a su cuerpo con una risa risueña y dulce saliendo de sus labios..


End file.
